Un Viaje en Tren
by luurin
Summary: Shouta sólo quiere llegar a casa de sus padres, sin embargo su hijo Hitoshi no parece muy alegre con la idea. Con un pequeño en brazos inesperadamente inquieto, Shouta no sabe que hacer para calmarlo, hasta que el hombre en el asiento trasero hace reír a su hijo. Tal vez no sería un viaje tan malo. Plus: Un epílogo que funge como parte dos y continuación, ahora es un two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Universo Alterno: No hay quirks.

Ah, y Shouta es padre soltero.

* * *

Ir en tren no solía ser una tarea tan ardua, no obstante esta vez estaba resultando en una verdadera travesía. Shouta y su bebé de tan sólo dos años de edad iban de camino a casa de sus padres pues habían insistido en querer ver al pequeño Hitoshi, que por lo general era un bebé tranquilo pero ese día estaba inusualmente inquieto.

El pequeño de cabellos morados pataleaba y se movía entre sus brazos, balbuceando un montón de cosas. Y entonces sucedió, el bebé comenzó a llorar. Y Shouta intentó de todo, lo meció, intentó darle un poco de jugo y también se aseguró que no había ocurrido un accidente en su pañal. Y nada, el camino de dos horas sería aparentemente terrible, sin embargo de un momento a otro Hitoshi dejó de llorar y en cambio soltó una risita.

Shouta visiblemente sorprendido por el cambio en su hijo lo miró intrigado, su bebé observaba por sobre su hombro algo en el asiento trasero. De reojo, el pelinegro vio hacia atrás, encontrando a un hombre haciéndole gestos divertidos al pequeño.

El hombre, algunos años mayor que él, cabello rubio alborotado y dos mechones cayendo de cada lado de sus mejillas y unos brillantes ojos azules, éste sacaba la lengua o simplemente le sonreía a su pequeño, haciendo que este dejase de llorar. Hitoshi dio pequeños saltitos recargado en el hombro de su padre, emocionado y riendo cada que el hombre hacia algún gesto. Y después de debatirse mentalmente sí tenía que decir algo, sonreírle, invitarle un trago o cualquier cosa al hombre el otro se le adelantó, haciéndose hacia al frente extendiendo su mano hasta el bebé, que inmediatamente tomó su mano y comenzó a moverla.

― Tu bebé es adorable ―exclamó el hombre como cumplido―, Mi nombre es Yagi, ¿y el tuyo? ―la pregunta la dirigió como broma al pequeño, aprovechando que lo tenía tomado de la mano, haciendo una pequeña broma como si se tratase de un saludo formal.

― Hitoshi... y yo soy Shouta ―respondió a la pregunta, bastante agradecido de que fuese el otro el que inició la conversación―, Mucho gusto Yagi. Y gracias, no suele ser tan inquieto, no sé porque se ha puesto así hoy.

― ¿Lo fue? Me parece que el pequeño Hitoshi sólo necesitaba un poco de entretenimiento. Me alegra al menos hacerte sonreír, uh ―dijo Yagi, dirigiendo éstas últimas palabras al pequeño, quién comenzó a balbucear moviendo su cabecita.

Toshinori utilizó su pulgar para acariciar la pequeña manita del bebé y con su mano libre la movió, haciendo saludos y demás. Hitoshi sonreía, había sido cautivado por el natural carisma del rubio. Shouta por su parte no sabía sí sentirse incómodo o algo avergonzado de no haber sido capaz de controlar a su hijo por sí sólo. Ya tenía alrededor de un año que había convertido en padre soltero y aun así había cosas que le costaba manejar. Soltó un suspiro que no pasó desapercibido para Yagi, al parecer el bebé no era el único que necesitaba una distracción.

― Y dime, Shouta. ¿A dónde se dirigen? Sólo sí no te molesta la pregunta ―comenzó, al tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar y se sentaba en el que estaba frente a ambos.

― A casa de mis padres. Parece ser que ya extrañaban a su nieto ―respondió por inercia, Yagi no parecía ser una mala persona y bueno, no podía comportarse grosero con el hombre había tranquilizado a su hijo.

― Hitoshi es adorable, así que entiendo a sus abuelos. ¿Y tú esposa los alcanzará allá? ―un par de preguntas no venían mal, ¿no es así? Aunque inmediatamente se dio cuenta que tocó un tema sensible por el rostro en el pelinegro.

― Ella... Murió ―exclamó con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica en su rostro, e inmediatamente estrujo un poco a su bebé en brazos.

― Disculpa, de verdad.

― No hay problema ―pronunció negando un poco con la cabeza―, Hitoshi y yo nos las arreglaremos.

― Estoy seguro que sí. Es admirable lo que haces. No te angusties demasiado, lo harás bien.

Las palabras aunque producidas por un "extraño" tocaron a Aizawa. Pues había estado tan metido en olvidar unas cosas y criar a su pequeño que no se había tomado el tiempo ni siquiera de pensar de más, hablar con alguien.

― Gracias.

En ese momento Hitoshi había extendido sus dos brazos hacia Yagi y lo miraba con una sonrisita.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres ir con él? Traidor ―moduló Shouta, al tiempo que lo acomodó y se estiró al frente, ofreciendo cargar al bebé. Yagi lo miró algo sorprendido, sin embargo no lo rechazó, sino que lo tomó con firmeza en sus brazos y lo meció un poco. No lucia primerizo y asustado, lo hacía con experiencia, más bien― ¿Tienes hijos?

― Sí, un pequeño. Quizás de la misma edad que Hitoshi. El divorcio no salió muy bien pero, puedo verlo cuando quiera. Se llama Izuku.

Exclamó el rubio, mirando con cierta devoción al pequeño en sus brazos quien aprovechando que estaba a su alcance, tomó de los mechones que caían por el rostro de Yagi.

― Entiendo, lo siento.

― Sí, parece que no nos ha ido muy bien, eh ―dijo Toshinori, quien ahora sostenía al bebé con un brazo y con el otro le acomodaba sus morados cabellos. Y ese gesto simplemente enterneció a Shouta. No había visto a nadie tener esas atenciones con él que no fueran de su familia.

― Oh, ¡demonios! Esta es nuestra bajada ―exclamó el pelinegro, viendo cómo iban llegando a la estación. Se colgó la maletilla a su lado por el cuello y se estiró para tomar con cuidado a Hitoshi. Corriendo así por el pasillo, dejando a un atónito Yagi sentado en su silla. Pensando. No reaccionando aún.

Shouta salió justo cuando abrieron las puertas. Meció un poco a su bebé y miró a los lados. Mierda, eso había sido grosero, y ni siquiera se molestó en decirle algo, un adiós o tal vez su teléfono. Qué tonto. Entonces la risa de Hitoshi lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, se giró y justo antes de que las puertas del tren cerraran, Yagi salió del vagón, más despeinado que antes, con su gabardina mal puesta y una pequeña maleta en su mano.

― Tal vez... Podría acompañarte por la estación ―exclamó como un claro pretexto, uno al que Shouta no planeaba negarse. Sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

― Seguro ―respondió haciendo un gesto, invitándolo a andar. Pues sentía que de alguna manera, lo conocía de alguna parte o tal vez, como si estuviese destinado a conocerlo.

¡Además hacía reír a Hitoshi! Eso bajo ninguna circunstancia estaba mal.

* * *

 **Notas** : Y bueno, este es el último fic EraserMight que tengo ya escrito. Así que los que vayan horneándose y saliendo por fin de mi cabeza hasta un word ya los iré publicando a su tiempo.

Muchas gracias a las personitas que me dejan sus bellos comentarios en los fics de esta ship, me alegra saber que hay más fans por ahí y además disfruten mis pequeñas historias.

Este fic nació en mi intento por pensar que escribir en el prompt de "universo alterno". En realidad se me ocurrían un montón de cosas, pero era algo tuve que escribir y publicar en un día, so~ me dejé llevar por esta idea donde es Dadzawa y Shinson, con el extra EraserMight.

¡Gracias por leer y nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

De alguna manera su rutina diaria se había acoplado a la de Yagi. Aquel sujeto que había conocido en un día como cualquier otro, aquel, con el que aceptó salir. Aquel, que pese a todas las circunstancias había logrado colarse en su vida y de repente había iluminado cada rincón de su ser, el cual se encontraba a medias sumido en oscuridad luego de la muerte de su esposa.

Para Shouta era increíble la capacidad con la que Yagi podía mover sus emociones, sentimientos, como con una simple sonrisa se sentía jodidamente bien. Y, aparentemente este efecto no lo afectaba sólo a él, sí no que Hitoshi pronto se adaptó también a su presencia.

* * *

De pronto, los gritos.

Gritos del pequeño Hitoshi llorando.

Una pesadilla, quizás.

— Iré yo, no te preocupes —se adelantó a decir Yagi. Que inmediatamente se levantó de la cama matrimonial que ahora con cada vez más frecuencia, compartía con Shouta.

El mayor desapareció por el marco de la puerta y Shouta bostezó, "No merezco a ese hombre" pensó inevitablemente sonriendo. Su hijo había dejado ya de llorar, en cambio podía escucharse su risa resonar en la casa a pesar de la hora. Sin poder evitarlo, Shouta se quedó dormido.

No obstante, despertó unas horas más tarde por el sonido de llamada del celular de Toshinori.

«Inko»

Declaraba la pantalla del celular. Tomó el teléfono y se levantó a buscarlo. Lo encontró en el cuarto de su hijo, dormido en el suelo recargado en la orilla de la cama del pequeño quien por cierto, dormía apaciblemente. Se lamentó por tener que interrumpir esa escena y se acercó para despertar al rubio.

— Eey. Tu teléfono ha estado sonando. Parece que es Inko y ya hay varias llamadas perdidas.

— ¿Eh, Inko? —balbuceó, terminando de despertar. Tomó el celular y dando cuenta que era cierto, abrió bien los ojos y se levantó saliendo con cuidado de la habitación. No queriendo despertar al niño.

Regresó la llamada y habló con la mujer. Mientras seguía hablando apenas respondiendo unos cuantos «Sí» se puso unos jeans y zapatos. Tomó una chaqueta y colgó.

— Parece que tengo que irme. Volveré pronto, disculpa Shouta —exclamó dejando un casto beso en los labios del azabache y salió del departamento luego de tomar las llaves de su auto.

* * *

Eran ya alrededor de las 11 de la mañana cuando sonó el timbre, al asomarse por el orificio de la puerta vio la espalda de Yagi y abrió. Quizás debería darle una copia de las llaves del departamento, a final de cuentas llevaban casi seis meses saliendo. Al abrir, el hombre dio la vuelta y descubrió a un pequeño en sus brazos. Cabello oscuro con tonos verdes, pecas en las mejillas y unos brillantes ojos esmeralda. Ya había escuchado mucho de Izuku, incluso lo había visto en las fotos de Toshinori sin embargo no había tenido el placer de conocerlo.

— Espero que no sea un problema que haya venido conmigo, a Inko le surgieron unos asuntos y bueno, fue inesperado.

— No es ningún problema —lo cortó rápidamente. Yagi se veía genuinamente nervioso con haber traído a su hijo y él ni siquiera sabía porque de esa repentina actitud—, Pasa.

Yagi entró hasta la sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Izuku veía con suma curiosidad todo a su alrededor aunque ahora sus bracitos rodeaban el cuello de su padre.

— Un placer conocerte —exclamó Shouta estrechando su mano con la del niño en una pequeña burla a lo que hizo Yagi con Hitoshi al conocerse—, Y, ¿cómo te llamas?

— ¡Zuku! —habló el pequeño de dos años.

— Un placer, Izuku. Yo soy Shouta. Oh, te presentaré a alguien.

Seguido de ello, Aizawa se levantó y fue por Hitoshi, que jugaba con un peluche de gato. Levantó a ambos en sus brazos y fue hasta la sala. Se sentó a un lado de Yagi y puso a Hitoshi en sus piernas.

— Él es mi hijo Hitoshi.

Izuku de pronto pareció maravillado y curioso. Sí por el pequeño de cabellos morados o por el peluche, es una incógnita. Lo cierto es que Izuku tenía la misma sonrisa que Yagi y esa sensación de tranquilidad, por lo que Hitoshi no reaccionó mal cuando Izuku extendió sus brazos para querer alcanzarlo.

— Es un niño encantador —comentó Shouta.

— Lo sé. Es mi adoración —respondió Yagi acariciando el cabello de Izuku— Luce igual a Inko físicamente, pero creo que el resto es igual a mí.

— Me alegra que lo hayas traído. Tenía curiosidad por conocerlo y mira, incluso parecen llevarse bien.

Los niños pronto se habían escabullido del sillón hasta el suelo donde intercambiaban lo mejor que podían algunas palabras y jugaban con el peluche.

— Hacen falta unas cosas en el departamento... ¿Te importaría sí vamos al supermercado?

— En absoluto.

* * *

De pronto ya estaban en el supermercado. Y Yagi no creyó que ahora estuviera buscando un carrito con dos asientos para niño ya que por lo regular los carritos sólo tenían uno.

— Tuve que ganárselo a una señora hace un momento pero lo conseguí —exclamó con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha Shouta al llegar junto al rubio y Hitoshi ya en el asiento.

— Seguro que fue una increíble batalla por el carrito —dijo mientras sentaba a Izuku a un lado. Quien ahora movía sus piernas feliz.

Comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos, Yagi empujaba el carro para así distraer a los pequeños cuando hiciera falta mientras Aizawa iba comprando todo lo necesario.

Sí se miraba con ojo analítico o quizá incluso sin este, se podría deducir que los cuatro lucían como una familia.

Toshinori con una perpetua sonrisa en su rostro, encantado con el par de angelitos que tenía en frente quiénes por cierto, parecían haber congeniado perfectamente. Shouta acomodando en orden todo en el carrito. Los cuatro avanzando, dialogando, un día de compras normal de una familia normal. O al menos así lo parecían.

— Papá, papá... —Hitoshi intentaba llamar la atención de su padre mientras esperaban ya en la fila de la caja de cobro.

— ¿Sí?

Hitoshi señaló una paleta. Shouta maldijo a los supermercados que colocaban todo tipo de dulces y artículos innecesarios en las cajas como táctica de mercadotecnia para que se deseara comprarlos.

— Esa cosa va a tirarte los dientes.

La tristeza no tardó en aparecer en el rostro del pequeño. Entonces Izuku jaló de la camisa a su padre y señaló las paletas igual.

— Dos. ¿Sí?

— Uh, no sé, Izuku. No quiero contradecir a Shouta. Ya sabes... Como a veces actúa como un amargado... —comentó Toshinori en voz alta, todo calculado para que Shouta lo escuchara.

— Amargado, yo. Ja.

Se acercó y tomó cuatro paletas para echarlas ya en la banda deslizadora donde comenzó a poner todos los artículos.

Hitoshi no lo creía, Izuku le sonrió al otro niño y Toshinori les acarició la cabeza a ambos.

* * *

Ahora los cuatro iban en el auto de Toshinori, él manejando. El rumbo inicial los dirigía hacia el apartamento pero el rubio quiso hacer una pequeña parada en el camino antes de llegar: un parque.

— El día es demasiado bonito aún y seguro el par de criaturas que llevamos en el asiento trasero lo disfrutarán.

Shouta se giró mirando a su hijo y a Izuku, ambos con los ojos a medio cerrar, típico de los niños que al subir a un auto están o inquietos o dormidos.

En unos minutos más ya estaban en el parque. Una amplia zona que gozaba de tener todo tipo de atracciones. Un área de juegos para niños más grandes y otro para pequeños. Una pista para correr, bancas, algunas canchas de fútbol y basquetbol. Pequeños puestos vendiendo dulces, agua, algodón de azúcar, comida.

— Tenía tiempo que no venía aquí no soy de salir mucho y creo que tampoco lo había intentado ni siquiera por Hitoshi —comentó Shouta.

— Siempre es un buen momento y a ellos les encantará. Siempre es agradable verlos jugar al aire libre. Vamos.

Aparcaron el auto y cada uno sacó a su respectivo hijo. Anduvieron con ellos en brazos hasta llegar a la zona de juegos para pequeños. Había un par de madres y familias en las bancas que rodeaban la zona, alrededor de otros cinco niños jugando.

Izuku no tardó en patalear pidiendo bajar de los brazos para lanzarse al juego lo cual Toshinori no tardó en acatar y dejó en el suelo a su hijo.

Hitoshi por otro lado miraba la escena pero no se mostraba tan emocionado de ir.

— ¿Qué pasa, no quieres ir a jugar con los demás?

Y como sí hubiese sido llamado con la mente, Izuku regresó frente a los dos mayores y extendió una mano hacia el otro niño.

— ¡Itoshi! Veeeen.

— Bien...

Aizawa sonrió y bajó a su hijo. Izuku lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó con él hasta los juegos. Shouta tuvo un impulso por seguirlos pero Toshinori lo tomó del hombro.

— Déjalos, no les pasará nada, ninguno de esos juegos mide más de un metro.

— Podrían caerse mientras corren, sabes.

— Vaya, qué sobreprotector —exclamó el rubio con una sonrisita.

— No soy... ¡No Hitoshi, no pongas la lengua allí!

Antes de que terminara de pronunciar aquello Shouta había saltado casi por arte de magia junto a ambos pequeños.

Yagi soltó una risa negando un poco con la cabeza. Shouta intentaba regresar a su lado pero siempre terminaba regresando con los niños, temiendo que alguno se cayera, se metiera algo a la boca o algo parecido.

Después de casi 45 minutos decidieron que era tiempo de regresar. El camino hasta el auto Toshinori podría describirlo como hermoso, básicamente. No podía contener la sonrisa en su rostro.

Yagi caminaba en la orilla, tomando de la mano a Hitoshi, algo inclinado cabe destacar. Hitoshi sostenía en su otra mano a Izuku y este por su parte tomaba con la otra a Shouta. Los niños reían. Aizawa veía a los pequeños y luego elevó la mirada hasta encontrar la de Toshinori. Sonrió. Yagi se derretía con las sonrisas de Shouta.

* * *

Ya en casa por la noche, Shouta y Toshinori estaban sentados lado a lado en el sillón. Los dos pequeños se encontraban sentados en medio de la sala en el suelo, con un montón de juguetes desperdigados a su alrededor pero en ese momento lo único que tenía su atención era el gato negro de Aizawa.

En ese momento el gato estaba acostado de lado, los niños le hacían caricias y el minino se dejaba hacer, al parecer le gustaba esa clase de atención.

— Fue un día increíble, gracias Toshinori —exclamó Shouta, miraba a ambos pequeños con cierta devoción y luego llevó su mirada hasta el otro hombre—, lo disfruté muchísimo.

— Yo también. Estar con Izuku ya es por sí sólo un regalo pero además haber podido compartir este día contigo y Hitoshi fue maravilloso.

En ese momento Toshinori extendió su mano hasta la mejilla de Shouta y de ahí hacia su nuca, se acercó y compartieron un casto y rápido beso.

Ninguno de ellos tenía ningún problema con que sus hijos supieran la relación que ambos llevaban y de alguna manera parecía que los pequeños lo sabían, aceptaban y básicamente no les importaba en lo absoluto. Aun así, tampoco harían una escena de amor frente a ellos.

Shouta rascó su nuca y Toshinori sonrió.

— ¿Sabes? Esto se siente como una familia.

— Yo creo que ya lo somos —respondió Aizawa tomando la mano del rubio, entrelazando sus dedos con los del otro—, y se siente genial.

Shouta jamás había esperado que aquel hombre que había conocido en un viaje en tren se convirtiera en su novio. Tampoco se esperaba la felicidad que conllevaría el dejarlo entrar en su vida o lo increíble que se sentiría al compartir con él momentos especiales. Como ese, tomados de la mano, mirando a sus dos pequeños y con la seguridad de que no habría otra cosa que preferirían hacer más que estar justo así, con el amor de su vida y con su familia.

* * *

 **Notas:** Se suponía que todo había terminado en el capítulo anterior pero eme aquí, extendiéndolo en un two-shot. Y es que quedaba perfecto con la temática del día 4, el cuál por cierto subí después de años. Lamento tanta inactividad pero pronto volveré a subir varias cosillas.

Espero que les haya gustado que aquí sí, ya termina esta historia.

Gracias por leer, por los que la ponen en favoritos o dejan un comentario. ¡Saludos!


End file.
